


A is for Anxiety

by SquidgyAndPenguin



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, M/M, gay af, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgyAndPenguin/pseuds/SquidgyAndPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has an Anxiety attack at his house while no one is home. And even if anyone was home, the only person that could calm him down is Jack. </p><p>Jack is Alex’s safepoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so don't be rude...please

Alex feels tears coming to his eyes as he stared down at his homework, fat tears forming in his eyes as his fingers tighten around his pencil which was close to snapping in his tight grip. 

His breath started coming in quick, short breaths. His head started pounding as he stared down at the question, his vision going in and out of focus. 

He knew he was throwing himself into a anxiety attack by worrying over this stupid problem and not going to the next one so he could come back to this one later. 

The loud snapping of his pencil did nothing to snap Alex out of his attack, his hands started slowly turning into fist, his nails digging painfully deep into his palm. 

He jumped a little when a name came to his mind, “Jack!” He whispers pitifully, his hands suddenly scrambling around the bed sheet to find his phone. 

He felt like his chest was caving in and was getting tighter and tighter with every passing second. When his hand finally curled around his phone he quickly turned it on his fingers shakey as he searched for Jacks contact. 

He presses the screen, calming down a bit when he hears the ringing coming from the phone. He puts it on speaker, dropping the phone on the bed as his fingers fly to curl in his hair.  
“Lex?” Jack’s voice rang from the phone, Alex took a deep breath and whimpered pitifully. 

On the other side of the line, Jack pushed himself into a sitting position on his bed. “What's wrong Lex?” He says quietly, not wanting to throw the boy deeper into his anxiety attack. 

“N-need y-you her-here!” Alex stutters, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Jack's eyes widened, already standing up and shrugging on his jacket, his shoes already on. 

“I'll be right there, just talk to me Lex.” Jack whispers, running out the door so he could get to Alex as fast as he can. 

“So stupid!” Alex whispers, “I could-couldn't even s-solve a stupid ma-math problem!” 

Jack smiles in relief as he sees Alex’s house in the distance. He sprints the rest of the way to the house, taking out his key and unlocking the door. 

“I'll be right there, Lex.” He whispers and hangs up. Alex cries out when Jack hangs up scared that the boy was lying and was trying to get rid of him. 

Jack runs up the stairs taking two at a time, he runs to Alex's room opening the door to see the teen huddled up in a blanket on his bed. 

A math book forgotten on the floor, a broken pencil laying next to it. Jack slowly walks forwards, wrapping his arms around Alex, who jumps not knowing Jack was here already. 

But of course he starts sobbing again, wrapping his arms around Jack who just shushes him and lays down with him. 

Rubbing the elders back, he whispers comforting words. Smiling a little when Alex's breath evens out and he fall's asleep.


End file.
